


Machine Gun Kelly Imagines

by sinofwriting



Series: Collection of My Imagines [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Colson Baker, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), musician RPF
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, Drinking, F/M, Interviews, Kissing, Making Out, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Mentions of Sex, Partial Nudity, Pregnancy, Talks of Orgasms, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: All of these are imagines for Colson Baker aka Machine Gun Kelly. These all have nothing to do with each other unless stated otherwise.





	1. Family Reunion

“Wow, Mary and Adam don’t hold back when buying a house.” I mutter as we pull up to where my family reunion is being held.  
Colson chuckles, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand he’s holding. “Everything is going to be fine. Not only that you’ve got me and Cassie.”  
I smile at him quickly before looking at the back seat where Cassie is sleeping. “I told you she was going to fall asleep.”  
“Hey, she was up for almost the whole ride.”  
“It probably would have been better for her to have slept the whole ride. I don’t know how long this will take.” I tell him.  
He frowns, taking my face in his hands. “I don’t care.” He presses a short kiss to my lips. “Now, should I wake little miss, up or do you want to?”  
I unbuckle my seatbelt, “I’ll do it.”

I climb out of the car, taking a moment to stretch before opening the backseat passenger door. I bend down slightly, brushing some of Cassie’s hair out of her face. At the feeling of my fingers touching her skin, her eyes flutter open. Looking at me sleepily.

“Mom, are we here?” She asks.  
I smile down at her, still not use to the feeling of her calling me mom, even after a year. “Yeah, honey. We just got here.”  
She nods, rubbing her eyes with her hands, getting rid of the sleep. “Where’s dad?”  
Suddenly there’s an arm around my waist, making me jump. “Right here.”  
Cassie frowns, “Dad, you need to stop scaring mom!”  
I hear him chuckle, “I’ll work on it, promise.” He tells her. Colson looks down at me, “Sorry, for scaring you.”  
“It’s fine. These family things just make me anxious.”

We both step back, letting Cassie out of the car. I close the door once she gets out. When the door shuts, I hear the car lock.

We start to walk up to the front door, Cassie a few steps ahead of us.

“Am I going to be able to kiss you at all during this?” Colson asks, his voice quiet so, only I hear him.  
I nod, “Yes, you will be able to. Probably not too much, but, a little yeah.”   
He nods, “got it.”  
I roll my eyes, not surprised at the conversation that just took place.

Reaching the front door, I step forward. I knock three times, a few seconds later, the door swings open. I see my second cousin, Mary.

I smile at her, “Mary, it’s good to see you.”   
She pulls me into a hug, “It’s been too long, Y/N. I can’t believe you’re already 24.”   
I let out a light laugh, pulling away. “Neither can I.” I move backwards a bit, Cassie grabs a hold of my hand. I give Cassie a gentle smile before looking back up at Mary. “Mary, this is my boyfri-” Colson nudges me, “Sorry, fiancee, Colson and his daughter, Cassie.”

She stares at me wide-eyed, “I had no idea you were seeing anyone.”  
“Well, the last time I saw anyone was close to four years ago. No one knows.” I tell her.  
“Not even your parents?”  
I shake my head no.  
“Oh, well this is going to be fun.” Mary says.  
Colson nods, “It is.” Then in a quieter voice, he says for just my ears, “I can’t wait to see everyone’s reaction to Cassie calling you mom.”

We follow Mary into her house, shutting the door behind us.

“How are Lola, Gia, and Grady?” I ask.

The smile already present on Mary’s face gets bigger, “They are doing really good. Grady is turning three in a month.”

I nod, “Lola and Gia are nine and eight, right?”

She grins, “yep.” Mary looks down at Cassie, “You look about as old as my girls. How old are you?”

“I’m eight.” Cassie replies, letting go of my hand.

Mary looks at Colson before looking back at Cassie, “well, if your dad is okay with it you can go play with them and Tyler, he’s a cousin of ours.”

Cassie looks up at the both of us, a slight pout present on her face.

Colson chuckles, “You can play with them, make sure you don’t get too dirty though.”

Cassie nods, a large grin on her face.

“I’ll introduce you to Tyler and the girls.” Mary tells Cassie, before looking at me. “Will you be alright getting around.”

I let out a light laugh, “I’ll be fine, Mary. Everyone is outside which is where the kids are. You won’t be making me find my way through a maze.”

Mary purses her lips, but nods.

We follow Mary and Cassie outside, Cassie giving us both quick hugs before we step outside.

“You ready?” I ask him.

He looks down at me, “Are you?”

I shake my head, “I don’t think I ever will be.”

Colson in response pulls me closer to his side.

Conversation doesn’t slow or stop as we step outside, watching were Cassie goes. My eyes glance around the deck, recognizing almost everyone. My eyes stopping on my parents who are talking to my aunt Vanessa.

“Time to meet the parents.” I told Colson.

He feigns a look of nervous, “Not the parents.”

I pat his chest, “You’ll be fine.”

“With you by my side, always.”

The few steps to get to my parents seem to take longer as dread fills me. I haven’t seen anyone in my family for close to four years, including my parents. Barely keeping touch at that.

I swallow the lump in my throat, “It’s nice to see you, mom.”

My mom stands up, pulling me into her arms. “It’s been so long.”

“I know.”

She steps back, looking me over. “You look amazing.”

I let out a small laugh, “So do you.”

After hugging my dad and oldest aunt, I finally introduce Colson.

“This is Colson, my fiancee.” I tell them, returning to his side. “Colson, this is my mom, Y/M/N, dad, Y/D/N, and my aunt Vanessa.”

The three look at me in shock, my dad speaking first. “Fiancee?”

I nod, “We’ve been engaged for a few weeks now.”

Vanessa smiles at me, “Congratulations. How long have you two been together?”

Colson and I look at each other, not really knowing ourselves. “3 years?” I answer, questioning myself.

Colson shakes his head, “No, four years. Remember, Cassie hadn’t started school yet.”

I frown at him, “We met when Cassie was four, but we didn’t become anything until after she started school.”

“We didn’t put a label on it until Cassie was in school.”

I look back at my Aunt, “Three years officially, four years if we count having no label.”

She grins at us, amused. “I’d count the no label part, sweetheart. I think, Colson thought you guys were together before labels were even discussed or thought about.”

I grin back at her, “I think, you are definitely right about that.”

My mom clears her throat, gaining my attention. “Where are you working currently?”

I hesitate before answering, “I do a lot of freelance writing and designing websites.”

She nods, a tiny smile on her face. “You always wanted to do one or the other. I’m happy you get to do both.”

I look at my dad, “How is work?”

“I’m going to become part owner with Jamie.” He tells me.

“That’s great.”

I watch as my dad looks at Colson, eyes narrowed as if he’s trying to figure out where he’s seen him before. I hide the smile on my face, by turning into Colson, “I think my dad will recognize you.” I whisper.

His lips brush my forehead, “Before we say anything?”

I nod slightly, before turning back to how I originally was.

“What do you do, Colson?” My mom asks.

He chuckles, “I’m a musician.”

“Would we recognize any of your music?” Vanessa asks.

“Depends on what you listen to.” He says before our attention is drawn to Mary.

“Hey.” She says to my parents and aunt before looking at Colson and me. “Cassie, is just out there and around the corner.” Looking amused, she continues, “She wanted me to tell you guys that.”

I shake my head slightly, looking at Colson with a smile on my face. “She would want us to know where she is.”

My mom interrupts before he can say anything. “Who is Cassie?”

“Cassie’s my daughter.” Colson answers.

They look at him in surprise, “How old?” My mom asks.

“She’s eight.”

Thankfully, they quickly accept that he has a daughter and we all start listening to the story that my great uncle Mark is telling.

“Your family is fucking crazy. I get where it comes from now.” Colson whispers in my ear, arms tightening around me.

I smirk, leaning back into him more. “You love it.”

“Can’t deny that.”

With a small chuckle, I go back to paying attention. The whole family engaged in a conversation.

“I remember finding that photo!” I exclaim as it shifts to high school senior pictures, my mom’s being brought up.

Colson laughs, “I don’t even remember mine or what it looks like.”

“Do you remember anything from school.” I tease.

His chest moves as he laughs, “No, not really.” He admits, getting everyone to laugh.

“Y/N, you have to tell us how you met Colson.” My grandma says, earning noises of agreement from everyone.

I shake my head, “No way. That story is never getting told.”

Colson laughs again, “It isn’t that bad. I’ll tell it if you want.” He offers.

Suddenly the sound of Cassie saying ‘dad’ fills everyone’s ears as she rushes through the gate to where we are. Stopping right in front of us, she opens her hands up to show a heart shaped rock, breathing a little heavy.

“We were looking at rocks and I found it. Lola and Gia said I could give it to you.” She says, handing it to Colson. “I know, you like giving mom things like that.” She grins at him.

I cover my mouth to hide my laughter, “So you are the person who has given him all these cool little things for him to give to me.”

She nods, “Did you like the unicorn figurine?”

I smile at her, “It is currently on my desk where everyone can see it.”

Somehow Cassie manages to brighten up more.

“I found some of them too.” Colson protests.

I pull myself out of his arms, patting him on the chest. “If you say so, babe.”

He fake pouts, but it immediately disappears into a smile when Cassie grabs my hand, “Mom, can I have a piece of gum?”

I nod, patting my jeans, before realizing that they didn’t have pockets. Without even thinking about it, I turn around and reach into the Colson’s front right pocket, making him jump as I grab the gum I had put there.

“How do you do that?” Colson asks exasperated, as I hand Cassie the gum.

I look at him with a fake confused look on my face, “Do what?”

He rolls his eyes, not buying my confused act. “Sneak things into my pocket.”

Cassie face palms, “Dad, you should know by now that mom is sneaky. I’ve seen her slip her phone into your pocket before leaving to go to dinner and you didn’t realize until we were done with dinner when she grabbed it.”

I look up, realizing how quiet everyone else being. To see everyone looking at us in shock. Racking my brain, I sigh in relief, realizing that it was just hearing Cassie calling me mom and not anything else had been said out loud.

I smile at everyone, Cassie moving so she’s standing beside both Colson and I. I place a hand on her shoulder, gently. “This is Cassie, Colson’s daughter. Cassie, this my family.” I introduce.

Cassie waves at them, a shy smile on her face.


	2. You've Never...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions/Talks of sex, Partial nudity, Weed

Y/N falls on the couch next to Kells, huffing. “That’s it. I’m never having sex again. Forget it!”   
Kells looks up from the blunt he was rolling, “no sex? Ever? Why?”   
“Why?” She scoffs, “because all men do is think about their own needs and could give a fuck if I had an orgasm.”   
He nearly drops the blunt he was trying to finish rolling. “you’ve never…” He trails off.   
She looks sideways a bit to look at him slightly. “Never had an orgasm? Bingo. Never once in my life.”   
With the actual confirmation of where his thoughts had led, he drops the blunt on the table. Thankfully, with it being so close to being done, nothing happens to it. “You’re telling me, that a guy has never given you an orgasm when you deserve fucking mind blowing orgasms.” Seeing her nod, he stands up. “That’s fucking stupid and crazy. Any guy would be lucky to even talk to you for a minute and the fact that not a single guy you’ve slept with has been able to give you an orgasm just tells me they’re fucking dicks.”   
Y/N nods, “I’ve tried everything too.”

“I already known you’ve been fingered. I mean, I can’t count how many times I’ve seen you look at my fingers or Rook’s.” Y/N rolls her eyes, but nods. “Have you ever been eaten out?”   
She shakes her head, “no guy has ever bothered.”   
“But, you’ve given some head. They should of returned the favor.”   
Y/N shrugs, “I offered the blowjobs not them.” 

The topic of Y/N’s sex life didn’t come up until a few weeks later. And with all the traveling they had been doing, Y/N had forgotten that it ever took place. Kells, however didn’t forget. 

He glanced around before leaning down so that his arms were resting on the back of the couch, making sure that his lips were close to Y/N’s ear, but eyes trained on her laptop screen. Making it look like he’s just asking about what she’s doing. “Meet me in my room at 10.” He whispers.   
Y/N’s eyebrows furrow, the only indication that she heard him as she keeps her eyes on her laptop. “why?”   
“Do you trust me?”   
“Of course.”   
“My room, 10.” He glances down at her hands, seeing her tap three times, he’s quick to hide his grin at the non verbal yes. 

Y/N glances around nervously, three hours later. Rapping her knuckles on the hotel room door, four times.   
Kells opens it quickly, standing in a pair of sweats. He looks at her, seeing her nerves. His eyes narrow, wondering why she’s nervous. “We need to talk.” He says quietly, voice low.   
She nods, starting to pace the room, as soon as the door closes, bottom lip in between her teeth.

“I said no to him. He thought that he could just offer me more money, but the same job and I would come running, but I said no.” Y/N’s eyes stay focused on the floor, not noticing his confused expression.   
“What do you mean?” He asks, anger creeping its way into his system.   
Y/N takes a deep breath. “You guys are my family and I wasn’t about to leave you guys. Especially when he was just offering me a job to get to you. Which for a man his age is immature then again, his reason for hating you is also immature.”  
Kells grabs her gently by the shoulders, stopping her from pacing. “Who offered you a job, Y/N?”   
Now, she looks at him confused. “Marshall Mathers, that’s why I thought you wanted to talk.”   
The anger that was once slowly creeping in him, took control over him completely. “He offered you a job?”   
“Yes.” 

Without a thought towards what he was doing, his plans for the night flying out the window. His hands slip to Y/N’s waist as he draws her closer. Lips touching for the first time as he loses practically all control. A growl leaving his mouth, when she whines as he breaks away from the kiss. Placing open mouthed kisses down her neck before getting to her covered collar bone. 

“Do you trust me?” He whispers, breathing hitting her skin.   
“Yes.” She replies. 

He sinks to his knees, hands moving down Y/N’s body before he takes her hands and puts them on his shoulders. “Just tap and I’ll stop, okay?”   
She nods, breathless from what’s happening.   
Looking up at her for a few seconds, he moves his hands to her shirt. Arms stretching up, as he works on unbuttoning it top to bottom. 

A groan nearly escapes him when he sees the black estxx bra she’s wearing. Hands moving to lightly touch at the fabric. 

“I can’t believe you have this.”   
She looks at him slightly amused, “I have everything you’ve ever put out. I need the bra for the collection.” 

His hands move to her lower back, pushing her closer. Before he can make the move himself, she slips off the unbuttoned shirt, the first of many articles of clothing to hit the floor. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” He breathes, pressing kisses up her stomach and chest. Looking her in the eyes, Colson places an open mouthed kiss on the top of each of her breasts. Y/N’s head falling back, as her grip on his shoulders tighten. 

“Can I take this off?” He asks, fingers rubbing her right bra strap.   
“Please.” She whispers, eyes closed shut. Afraid if she opens her eyes this will just be another wet dream.   
Placing a kiss to her stomach, his arms snake around her waist. Hands immediately funding the clasp to her bra. Quickly unhooking the bra, it slides off her arms and onto the floor once she moves her hands from his shoulders. 

Colson curses as he sees her whole upper body bare.   
She goes to cover herself with her arms, but seeing the lust in his eyes, she puts her hands back on his shoulders.   
“Still trust me?”   
“Yes.”


	3. Shock and Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU (You can hear your soulmates voice)

“Count me out on the MGK fuck” I hear Y/N say, making me spit the whiskey in my mouth out.

Ignoring the looks I’m getting from my friends, I think of what I could of done to make her say that. “You okay?”

I can almost hear her sigh before she responds, “if I have to hear my friend talk about how much she wants to bang MGK for a another minute, you’ll have to visit me in prison.”

My body immediately relaxes at her words, thanking everything that she didn’t figure out I am MGK, and then tenses again, as I rethink her words. “So, the MGK fuck?”

“After hearing her talk, I just don’t want to ever have sex with him. Which apparently should be my life goal.”

I grimace at her words. Life goal to have sex with me? That’s a little much. Hearing my name, I groan, wanting to continue my conversation. Raising my finger for one more second, I quickly say goodbye to Y/N and get off the bus.

What she said doesn’t stop repeating in my mind for over two weeks. If she knew I was MGK would she change her mind? Do I want her to change her mind? I shake my head as Y/N’s voice joins my own.

“I changed my mind.” She breathes.

“On what?”

“If I could fuck Machine Gun Kelly. I would. Sorry Colson, but if I get the opportunity…” She trails off.

Without thinking I respond, “you will.”

Suddenly it’s dead quiet. It’s never been this quiet in my head. Even when both Y/N and me learned how to control what we let the other heard, we could always hear the others heartbeat and there’s nothing.

My breath quickens, panic gripping me as one thing comes to mind.

Death.

\---

It wasn’t shocking that he had passed out, most people did when their soulmates went radio silent. It was, however a shock to hear a familiar voice screaming at him in his own head. 

“What?” He groans, clutching at his head, feeling a good sized bump.   
“Why is that you always get hurt when I’m at work?”  
The pain in his head and the previous fear of her being dead, makes him snap. “What about you? I only passed out because it was like you died. I couldn’t feel you at all.”   
She sighs, “probably because I was shocked and I’m pretty sure my heart actually stopped.”   
“Will you go the doctor?” Kells asks, wanting to know that she was actually okay.   
Y/N hesitates before saying the next thing. “How about, I do you one better.” Before he can question her, she tells him. “I’ll be front row at your concert tomorrow. I’ll be wearing a blink-182 shirt.” And with that she ends the conversation. 

—

He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been when it came to playing a show. His usual ritual of taking a few shots until the nerves went away, was thrown out the window. He wanted to be sober the whole time. Ignoring the curious and concerned gazes on him, he paced the length of the room.

With a sigh, Rook heaved himself up. He was the only over one of the guys to have not met his soulmate and it seemed like this was a soulmate problem. 

Rook grabs Kells by the wrist, dragging him out of the room and into a little hallway. 

“What’s going on?” Rook asks, watching the man he thinks of as an older brother.   
Kells rests his back against the wall, letting his head fall back. “She’s going to be here tonight, front row.”   
Rook eyes widen, “are you serious?”  
He nods, “told me herself and she hasn’t talked to me since.”   
“How are you going to know?”   
Kells chuckles, a smile playing on lips for the first time. “She’s going to be wearing a blink-182 shirt.”   
Rook also chuckles, knowing the significance of that band to the couple. “Don’t stress, man. Just be natural. Fans will notice that something is up.”

“Fifteen minutes, you guys.” A stage hand tells them before telling the rest of the guys. 

It only felt like seconds had gone by before they were on stage. the first few songs going quickly. And as the intro to Loco started, he saw the most beautiful girl, a huge smile on her face, and a blink-182 shirt on.


	4. Bad Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open Relationship means a relationship where both partners agree that they may have sexual relations with other people.

“Kells, I don’t want to be the bad guy.” I say, watching the happy expression slightly fall from his face.

“Bad guy?” He asks, confused.

I purse my lips, sitting on the hotel bed. “How would this work? You’re constantly touring and working on projects.” I quickly add, “Not that I would ever ask you not to, it’s what makes you, you. It’s just…” I trail off, “is a baby a good idea?”

He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, “there’s never a right time to have a baby.”

I nod, “there isn’t, but there are times where it would be a lot better if you didn’t.”

“Do you not want kids anymore or with me.” His voices slightly cracks on the last word, making my heart hurt.

“It’s not that. I want kids, I want your kids, but I don’t think we could handle it. We aren’t settled. And we are still in a very, very, open relationship. Not that I think we ever will be settled, but if the relationship wasn’t as open it would be different and I would never ask you to just be with me and only me, that’s not fair to either of us.”

He nods, “I get it, hell I even agree with it. It’s just hearing you say your pregnant, I just got so excited at the possibility of you pregnant with my kid and Casie getting a sibling.”

“I was excited for the first few minutes too.”


	5. Mod Sun

“Who’s she?” Kells asks, pointing towards a girl sitting in the corner of the room, a laptop in front of her.

Mod follows his finger, and a fond smile appears. “That’s Y/N, she’s helping me out with the cover art for different things and she’s doing a million other things for us.”

Kells sees the fond smile directed at the girl, “I thought you and Bella were…” he trails off.

Mod shakes his head, letting out a laugh. “No, man. I’m not doing anything like that with Y/N, we all see her a little sister.”

He’s barely able to help the sigh of relief that wants to escape him. Glad he won’t have to fight someone off, that runs in the same circle. “Is she seeing anyone?”

Mod raises an eyebrow, “no, she’s never been in a relationship.”

“Why?” Kells asks, not being able to stop the question from tumbling out.

Mod turns it around on him, “Why are you so interested?”

Kells had never been so grateful for someone interrupting a conversation.

“I’m going on a coffee run, you want anything?” A unfamiliar voice asks Mod, making Kells turn to look at who it was, jawing nearly dropping at the sight of the women in front of him.

Mod turns to look at Y/N, “I’ll have my usual.”

Y/N nods, figuring as much. She turns to the other musician, a slight blush on her face as she realizes what she’s wearing. A crop top and a pair of leggings aren’t the best thing to wear when you meet one of the most good looking guys you’ve ever seen. “Do you want anything.”

Kells stares at her for a few seconds, before processing her question. He nods, “yeah, I’ll have a straight black coffee, thanks.” He smiles at her.

Y/N flushes again, “no problem.” She turns to leave when Mod stops her.

“Y/N just get a coffee for everyone.”

She turns around, “someone will need to come with me then.”

“I’ll go.” Kells immediately volunteers.

“I thought you wanted to hear the new stuff.” Mod says, a little surprised by his friend.

Kells waves him off, “I do, but this will take like 30 minutes.”

Mod nods with a sigh, “alright go.” He looks at Y/N, “If he isn’t a perfect gentleman, I want you to slap him and then tell me about it.”

She shakes her head, “I’m not slapping your friend.” She says, walking out the door, Kells following a few steps behind her.

Getting to her car, she takes out her keys and looks at them before looking at Kells, “Do you want to drive?”

“Yeah, where are we going?”

She hands him the keys, moving around him to get to the passenger side. “The cafe off fifth.”

Kells makes a humming sound in the back of his throat recognizing the street. Sliding into the driver seat, he turns the car on after she gets in. “Do they still have the wall full of signatures?”

“Yeah, Joey likes going over to it and looking at all the names he recognizes.”

He looks over at her for a few second, before looking back at the road. “How long have you been working with Mod?”

“Three months, he goes on tour and I’ll be working for someone else though.”

Kells frowns at that, “doesn’t tour start next week?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you found a job?” He presses.

She shakes her head, “no, I haven’t.”

Kells smiles a little at that, as he moves the car into a parking spot. “How do you like Cleveland?” He asks, turning his head to look at her.

Y/N looks at him confused, “what?”

“I’d like to hire you.”


	6. Always Have Been

Eminem’s Daughters Feelings on The MGK and Eminem Beef

Is it okay, if you don’t know the name Y/N Mathers, she hasn’t been in the media since 2013 when it went public that her and her father were severing ties in every way they could other than DNA. That’s right Eminem has another daughter!

Y/N Mathers (she has since 2013 changed her last name to Y/L/N) was born two years before Hailee, making her 24. She at the time, gave no reason as to why she was severing ties with her father and Marshall has never spoken about it, or had even previously mentioned her at all.

We were lucky enough to get an interview with through the phone and ask her how she feels about her father’s new album and the beef going on between him and Machine Gun Kelly.

“Hi, Y/N. Thank you so much for letting us interview you.”

“No problem.” You can hear shouting in the background and Y/N pulls the phone away from her mouth. “You guys I’m doing an interview!” An unrecognizable voice says sorry, before the background goes quiet. “Sorry, about that. It’s pretty crazy right now.”

“It’s fine. What is going on right now?”

“I’m currently joining a friend on tour.”

She clears her throat. “You wanted to ask me about Marshall?”

“Yes, have you listened to his new album, Kamikaze?”

“I’ve listened to a song.” Y/N tells me.

“Just one?”

“Just one, I wasn’t too thrilled by what I heard in the one I listened to and I wasn’t too interested in listening to any of his music.”

“What song was it that you listened to?”

“Not Alike.”

“So what are your thoughts on this beef going on between your father and Machine Gun Kelly?”

“He isn’t my father and I would prefer if we only refer to him by his rap name or by the name Marshall.”

“I apologize for the slip up.”

“Mistakes happen. I could say many things about how I feel about the beef between the two. But, I’ll just say that, Rap Devil is amazing.”

“So you’re one MGK’s side?”

Y/N laughs, “I’ve always been on his side.”

And while I had more questions for Y/N, our call was interrupted by an unidentified man, who told the girl it was time to go. So, we said quick goodbyes and I was left with more questions than I originally had.

So, how does the former daughter of Marshall Mathers feel about the beef between Eminem and Machine Gun Kelly? She’s on the side of the rap devil.

-

Y/N looks at Kells, who was reading it over her shoulder, everyone else reading it on their own phones.

“It’s too bad you couldn’t finish the interview.” Kells tells her.

She nods, knowing how much more she could have said about the situation. Glancing at her phone, she laughs, seeing that Rook had tweeted the article and tagged her and Kells. “Rook is causing trouble.”

Seeing what she’s looking at Kells smirks, “Have to let everyone know you’re on my side.”

Y/N presses a kiss to his lips, “Always have been.”


	7. Of All Things

Y/N smiles at the cameras. Sending a wink to a few girls who shouted her name. Looking down the long line of people wanting interviews, her eyes lit up when she sees Kelsey. 

She carefully walks over to the woman, not wanting to bump into anyone. Reaching Kelsey, she pulls the older girl into a hug after they exchange hellos. 

“How are you?” Kelsey asks.   
Y/N smiles at her, practically glowing. “I’m doing good. How about you?”   
“I’m doing alright. Are you nervous for tonight? I know that you’re up for an award or two.”   
Y/N shrugs, “not really. I don’t think I’m going to win anything which is fine because I’m surprised that I was even nominated.”  
Kelsey shakes her head, “no, you deserve this. And speaking of being surprised. I’ve been hearing rumors about a collab between you and rapper G-Eazy? I would have never thought…” She trails off.   
Y/N laughs, “well the rumors are just rumors. I’ve never even met him or talked to him, so I’m not too sure where the rumors are coming from but I can confirm that there is no collab.”   
“Could there be one at some point?”  
Y/N shrugs.

Kelsey changes the subject, knowing she’s only got Y/N for another minute or two. “Now, I know I always ask this and I get the same answer, but maybe it’s different this time. Are you seeing anyone?”   
Y/N looks down for a few seconds, blood rushing to her cheeks. “I am seeing someone.”   
The older girl looks at her shock, “how long?”   
Y/N bites her lips as she thinks. “I want to say almost six months?”   
“How did you guys meet?”   
“I can’t remember, honestly. We met before I was anything. I mean, we met when had put out my first mixtape. That’s how long I’ve known him.”   
“Well, you sound very happy.”   
Y/N laughs, “I am.” 

Three feet away doing his own interview, Tyler looks slightly crushed. Hearing the news that his crush was seeing someone when he was just about to ask her out hurting him more than he thought it would. But as he moved along to the next interview, he grew angry. 

He had been dropping hints that he liked the girl and flirting with her slightly since they first met, seven months ago. Why didn’t she say anything to him, tell him to stop? 

As they entered the building and were mingling before finding their seats, he approaches Y/N. 

“I heard what you said to the interviewer.” He tells her, voice barely above a whisper.   
Y/N frowns, not knowing what interviewer he was talking about or what thing she said that he was talking about. “What exactly did I say?”   
Tyler looks around, “you’re dating someone? Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, anger apparent.   
She steps back, feeling scared as she had never seen him angry. “Yes, I am. And I didn’t tell anyone because we just decided to let people know.”   
“Who is it? Who are you seeing?” Tyler asks, stepping into her space. 

As he goes to ask again, there’s someone stepping in front of him, pushing him backwards. “Back up.”   
Tyler looks up and tries to keep the surprise of his face at seeing the man in front of him. “This isn’t any of your business.” He tries to move around the man, but he puts his arm out, blocking him from getting to Y/N.   
The man glares at Tyler, “I think it is my business when you’re making my girlfriend uncomfortable and scaring her.” 

The anger that was there dissipates into fear. Tyler would have the upper hand, even if he actually did work out everyday like he said. He was more than aware of the street cred the man had and how hard it was to beat him. 

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, looking away from the two.   
The man steps forward, his height making him a good seven inches taller than Tyler. “I don’t think you are. I think you’re just saying sorry because you know I’ll beat your ass.”   
Tyler winces, knowing that the words were true even though he was slightly sorry for flirting with the man’s girl. “I am sorry. I didn’t know she was seeing you and I have feelings for her, so hearing that she was seeing someone made me mad.”   
“I don’t want to see your face again, understand?”   
Tyler nods, “yeah.” He doesn’t even look behind himself as he walks away. Wondering if it would look bad to leave the event before it even started. 

The man watches Tyler walk away before turning towards the girl. Seeing a few tear tracks on her face from being scared makes him want to call Tyler back over just so he could punch him. 

“You alright, baby girl?” He asks, all harshness from before gone. His voice softer than usual.   
She nods, wiping away the evidence of her tears. “Yeah. I’ve just never seen him angry and I know it’s stupid, but I thought he was going to hurt me.”   
He shakes his head, opening his arms slightly so she could masks the decision on whether she wanted his comfort or not. “It’s not stupid.” He tells her, after she falls into his embrace. “He was in threatening stance and angry. He was demanding you for things that he no right to demand. You’re allowed to be scared.”   
“I know. It’s just I’ve been in scary situations and I think it’s stupid that this is shaking me up so much.”   
“You can think it’s stupid.” Is all he says, knowing that she’ll want to talk to someone else about it before she’ll want to fully talk to him about it. 

He can feel her press a kiss to his bare skin that’s exposed with the no shirt option he went for before he sees her smiling at him. “Thank you, Kells.”   
“Anything for you, baby girl.”


	8. Celebrity Crush

“Now, you’ve had the same celebrity crush since 2013, correct?” Ellen asks.

Y/N nods, “yeah, going on five years.”

“And you never met?”

“We have never met.” She laughs.

Ellen throws her hands in the air. “You thanked him in your billboard award speech and you still haven’t met?”

Y/N laughs again, “yeah, we still haven’t met.”

Ellen has to fight the smirk that wants to come on her face. “Can I ask why you have a crush on Machine Gun Kelly?”

“Honestly, his music when I heard it for the first time, just made me feel. Which, is around the time that my dad got diagnosed with cancer and then I saw him, and I was just like damn. He’s really good looking.” Y/N laughs as she says the last sentence, not noticing the man standing behind her, who has his fingers to the lips. Not wanting the audience to give anything.

Ellen smiles wider at the sight of the man standing behind the couch Y/N is sitting on. “For not meeting you guys flirt a lot. From interviews to social media.”

“We’re both flirty people.” Y/N laughs, slightly surprised that they’re still talking about this.

“Flirty doesn’t even cover it.” A voice that she had only over speakers says beside her ear.

Y/N stops breathing, there was no fucking way, he was behind her. No fucking way. She’s proven wrong when he walks around the couch to stand in front of her, a large grin on his handsome face. She jumps up, hugging him. Relaxing into him when his arms wrap around her, to hold her against him for a few seconds.

Ellen watches the two, a smile on her face. The two drawing apart after a few seconds. Y/N sits on the chair again, while he sits on the arm of it.

“How’d you like your surprise?” Ellen asks.

Y/N laughs, “I love it.” She looks at the man sitting in the arm of her chair. “I didn’t think you could get hotter, Kells.”

He laughs, “speak for yourself, Y/N. I’ve never seen someone so beautiful.”


	9. Two Hours of Pacing

Kells was a pacer when he got really nervous. He would pace anywhere from half an hour to three hours depending on how nervous he was. Today, he paced for two. None of them could even think of the last time he had paced for more an hour, if Dre was with them, he would remind them that it was four years ago when Kells decided he wanted Y/N to meet Casie, he paced nearly three hours that day.

When it’s ten minutes away from hitting the two hour mark, Rook looks toward Baze, raising an eyebrow, asking if he knew what was going on. When he shakes his head no, Rook turns to Slim. If Baze didn’t know, and he already knew Dub didn’t, then Slim definitely would. Although he figured if Pete was here, Pete might know, just by looking at Kells for thirty seconds.

When Slim also tells him, no. That’s when Rook starts making a pros and cons lists of whether or not he should call Mod, Pete, and Y/N. He would add, Casie, but it was ten in the morning and she was at school.

Right when it hits the two hour mark, Kells stops pacing. They all look at him for three minutes, before he says anything.

“I want to do something, but I need help doing it.” Is all he says.

Suddenly dread fills Rook. This sounded like he needed them to help hide a body, which they would all do. But, Kells would never need their help with that. However, if it was multiple bodies. “You know we help you out with whatever.” Rook says, and the other three men in the room agree with him, instantly.

Kells eyes dart around them room, they can all tell he wants to pace again, but he stays still. “I need help picking a ring for Y/N.”

Rook looks at Slim, panicked. He could help hide a couple of bodies, but picking a ring. His longest relationship was for three months. He barely knew what romance was. It seemed as if the other guys also, had panicked, because they were looking at Slim. Noticing, he scoffs. “What you fuckers looking at me for?”

“Well, you’re the only person in this room that has even come close to buying a ring. Who are we supposed to look at Dub? He’s never even been in a relationship.” Baze says, knocking his shoulder into Slims.

Slim rolls his eyes, but his shoulders relax, and he turns his body towards Kells. “What does she like when it comes to rings? Simple or flashy?”

“Simple.”

“Traditional or nontraditional?”

“Nontraditional.”

“Silver or gold band?” Slim asks, this being his last this or that question.

“Gold.”

Slim claims his hands, “Baze, starting writing this shit down.” He looks at Kells, “I’m guessing you're going to get a custom ring made for her.”

He nods, “yeah, I haven’t been able to find anything I like that’s mass produced.” 

Rook chuckles at that, “I’m not surprised.”

Their attention goes back to the ring when Slim asks his next question. “What are you using for the stone?”

“Emerald.” Kells says, after a minute, and the air leaves the room at that answer. They shouldn’t be surprised. Neither Y/N or Kells like traditions, but going for something that was dark and not light, shocked them.

“You sure about that, man? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone with an emerald on their engagement ring.” Dub double checks, wanting to make sure.

He nods, “I’m sure. It’s fitting.” Is he all says, and they move on to other questions.

Slim hesitates before asking his last question. He was more than honored that Kells was really trusting him with this and to help him find a jeweler to make the ring, and he didn’t want that trust to be thrown away with the last necessary question. He clears his throat, “What’s the limit? When I contact the jeweler and give them all the details they’ll ask for a price range.”

Money wasn’t a topic ever touched, since 2012 after the huge freakout. They stayed clear of it, never asking how much anyone had. And while they all had their guesses with everything he did and their own paychecks, they really didn’t know how much money Kells had.

“I don’t care.” Kells says. “It could be over a million and if I liked it, I would buy it for her. So, tell them that price doesn’t matter.”

Dub switches the topic, the room not feeling right. “Y/N know you’re thinking about proposing?”

He shakes his head, “I doubt. I’ve always said I would be well into my forties before I even thought about settling down, and look at me now. I’m twenty eight and ready to get married and maybe have a few more kids.”

Rook snorts at that, “maybe? You definitely want a baby with Y/N. Just the thought of there being a possibility of little human being that you two created makes you melt.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I can handle another kid with the schedule we have.”

“You’d make it work.” Baze claps him on the shoulder as he speaks.


	10. Dirty Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone thinking that Kells is emotionally abusing Y/N.

Y/N pouts at Kells, as she sits next to him on the sofa, before moving so her head is pillowed in his lap. “Would you kill someone for me?”   
He raises an eyebrow at the question, his left pointer finger going to her pouty lips, tracing their shape. “Always. Why?”   
“I want you to kill John for me.”   
Both eyebrows raise at that, he couldn’t think of one reason he even hated the guy. Disliked sure, but he was sure everyone disliked John after the last party. “What did John do.”   
Y/N sighs, sitting up as she does so. She moves, so she’s straddling him, her arms looping around his neck. And she lets herself relax for a few seconds, at the feeling of Kells’ hands on her. 

“John wants me to break up with you because you’re emotionally abusive.” Y/N tells him, the rolling of her eyes showing just how they both feel at him being called emotionally abusive.   
“Why does he think I’m abusing you?”   
She feels the blood rush to her cheeks at the question, as she remembers the reason why. “Do you remember a few days ago, when we were here all alone.”   
Kells nods, his hands moving to her thighs, as he starts to think about that day. “Like how we’re all alone right now?”   
She nods, “expect today we’re actually alone. John was here that day and he heard you, not me, but you.”   
His eyebrows furrow, trying to figure what she meant by that, and then his eyes widen. “He heard me making that recording for you.”   
She nods, “yeah. I didn’t bother trying to tell him that it was a sex thing and that’s why there was all the name calling, because it’s none of his business but yeah.” 

It’s quiet for a few seconds, Kells hands, going up to the waistband of her shorts and then down to the button. A grin on his face, at the sight of her moving slightly closer, because of it. As he pops open the button, he presses a kiss to the shell of her ear. “Does that mean I can’t call you my dirty whore anymore?”   
She shakes her head, hands moving to his hair. “You can call me that anytime.”


	11. Cuddle Buddies

Y/N laughs as she nearly falls out of the bed, pulling the complimentary robe the hotel provides, over her. Reaching into her purse, she grabs a hundred dollars. She walks with the slightly taller man to the door.

“Here.” She says, passing him five twenties.

When he counts the money, he shakes his head. “You already paid me when I first got here.”

She nods, “I know, but I also kept you for an extra five minutes.”

He rolls his eyes, opening the hotel room door. “An extra five minutes I decided to give you free of charge.”

She shrugs, “Then think of it as a tip for the good time.”

He throws his head back in laughter, “Alright. I’m letting you tip me just for that comment.” He starts walking down the hall. “If you ever back in the city, find me.” He winks, before disappearing around the corner.

Kells raises an eyebrow at the exchange between the random stranger and one of his best friends. His eyebrows raise even more when he sees Y/Ns attire. The hotel room robe on her body and it looks like nothing else.

“I didn’t see you as one to pay for sex.” He says, making his presence known to her.

She manages not to jump, but her heart starts to beat faster. “Jeez, Kells. Have you been there the whole time? I thought everyone went out for lunch?”

He shrugs, leaning against the wall. “Talked to Cassie. Thanks for keeping it down.”

She rolls her eyes, “I didn’t hire someone for sex.”

“Then what did you hire someone for?”

She opens the door more, gesturing for him to come in. “Why do you need to know?”

Kells eyes the bed, seeing a clear imprint of two bodies. “You can tell me if you hired someone to sleep with you.”

She sighs, stripping off the robe to his surprise, only for her to be fully dressed underneath. “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone.”

He nods, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Not a soul.” Kells promises, realizing it’s either serious or embarrassing.

“Anytime we have a hotel stop, I fork out the extra money for my own hotel room. I don’t just do it so I can get more work done. I also do it so I can use this app.” As she finishes her sentence, she hands over her phone. The cuddle buddy app open for him to see. “Cuddling helps me destress and on tour that’s hard to do. I can’t just drink or smoke everything away all the time. Sometimes that works, but most the time I just have to wait for the next hotel stop.”

It’s silent as Kells registers her words. “Why didn’t you talk to me, Slim, or AJ? Or any of us?” He says after a minute.

“Because it’s weird.”

“It’s not weird if it’s how you cope.” He tells her, looking Y/N in the eyes. “Is it weird that cope with Alcohol? No. Is it weird that Slim copes with weed and watching Friends? No. Is it weird that Rook copes by talking to you because of your therapy background? No. We all cope in a different ways, and none of its weird if it helps.”

She nods, a smile forming on her face. “You’re wrong about one of those things.” At his confused look, she continues. “You don’t cope with Alcohol anymore, it’s more weed and when things aren’t too rocky, but still bad, sex.”

“Liver won’t hold up forever.” Kells says, patting his stomach, making her laugh. He pulls her into a hug. “Look, if you want cuddles, you don’t need to pay for them. I’m willing and I’m fairly certain everyone on the bus would be willing. So, that means no more cuddle buddy app. Alright?”

“Alright.”


	12. Cuddle Me (Pt. 2 of Cuddle Buddies & Requested)

Rook watches with Slim, their eyes widen, as they try not to laugh. 

“Just give me a bite.” Kells groans, trying to reach for the plate of cake in Y/Ns hand that she was keeping hostage.   
She shakes her head, a playful glare in her eyes. “My cake.” She says, childishly.   
He narrows his eyes, his twitching lips giving him away that he too thinks the situation is funny. “Just one bite.”   
Y/N looks between the cake and him, weighing them. “I’ll give you the rest if you cuddle me.”   
“Deal.” As the word leaves his mouth, he dives onto the couch. Somehow managing to put himself between the back of the couch and her. His arms wrapping around her middle, pulling her as close as he can. “Feed me.” He mumbles.   
She rolls her eyes, but compiles. Adjusting in his grip, so she can comfortably feed him. 

“If she didn’t do that with all of us, I would think they were fucking.” Slim mutters to Rook, making him laugh.   
“She does that all with us, but she doesn’t act like that with us.”   
Slim nods, passing the blunt to him. Watching them for another a minute, he pulls out his phone, pulling up the app store. “I need to get a girlfriend.”  
“Same.” Rook says, pulling out his phone to do the same thing.


	13. I Want (Requested)

Y/N fakes a laugh at the joke the interviewer told, shifting uncomfortably in the heels she was forced to wear.   
“So, are you single? Dating?” The interviewer asks, wiggling their eyebrows.   
“Single, I’m not over my ex, so there would be unfair if I was dating anyone else.” She tells the interviewer. Noticing her manager, touch the watch on his wrist. She smiles at the interviewer. “I have to get inside, have a wonderful night.” Y/N says, before waving bye. Carefully walking over to her manager. 

“I thought you didn’t miss him anymore?”   
She resists the urge to roll her eyes at Paul. “I thought I wouldn’t have to go to this?”   
He gives her a quick hug, “I know, but you were already going to an after party and it works better this way. If you win, you’ll actually be here.”   
Y/N frowns, “That was the whole point, I didn’t want to be here even if I did win. These award shows are a waste of time.”   
He pats her on the back. “Just think about the after party.”

With the unsurprising loss of the golden globe, she was up for, the awards went by quicker than usual. Staring at herself in the full length mirror, before she puts on the dress for the Instyle after party, she frowns at the bruise on her ribs, from Paul elbowing her, so she would pay attention.

Matt makes a noise, also seeing the bruise. “Paul is lucky your dress doesn’t show your ribs like the other one I wanted to put you in. I would have to commit murder.”   
“Well, you could do it anyways and save my ribs.” She suggests, as she steps into the dress, turning her back towards him, so he can zip her up.   
Zipping up her dress, he also adjusts her necklace, before making her turn towards him. “Alright, you look beautiful and I don’t want to hear from you for a week since we both are on vacation.”   
Y/N laughs, giving the man a hug. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on talking to anyone after tonight until work comes around.” 

Y/N shakes her head, finally entering the party after nearly an hour since she put on her dress. The new heels on her feet, were already causing blisters, and the smile on her face hurt her cheeks, from how much she had to smile for the cameras. 

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turns, a surprised look taking over her face at who’s standing in front of her.  
He chuckles at the look on her face, “Could I talk to you for a second? In private.” He adds, after a second.  
She goes to say no, but nods. Letting him lead her to one the less crowded balconies. 

Standing by the railing, she rests her arms on it, as she looks out at the city. She resists the urge to lean into him, when he stands next to her.   
“I watched some of your red carpet interviews. I didn’t think you would miss me.”   
Y/N rolls her eyes. “We were together for nearly a year. Of course I would miss you.”   
It’s silent for a minute, the both of them looking at each other. “I didn’t want to break up with you.”   
“Then why did you, Colson?”  
He shuffles closer, their noses nearly touching. “Because I was scared. You met my daughter, and you didn’t have an issue with my drinking and everything else. You were so understanding. I got scared, because at any moment you could of met some better than me and left. So, I left you first.”   
Y/N shake her head at him. Turning so she’s facing him fully. “You don’t know that there’s some better out there for me, and even if there was, I wouldn’t want them because it would mean that it would be easy. I don’t want easy. I want someone I get a call from every night at three am because they just are settling down from a concert or they just recorded a song. Someone I don’t hear from sometimes days at a time, because they got so caught up in a high and then a low. I want someone who even though they sometimes forgot me, unintentionally, that when they do remember me, they make me laugh and bother me while I’m on set, even though I’m supposed to be filming.” She takes a deep breath, “I want you Colson, and you didn’t get to tell me that there might be someone better out there for me, because I want you.”


	14. Someone In The Industry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Jared Leto's daughter.

Y/N knocks on the studio door. Hearing a come in, she wipes her sweaty palms on her jeans, before opening the door.   
Jared smiles at Y/N, surprise apparent on his face, before it fades. ‘What are you doing here, monkey?” He asks, getting up to hug her.   
She chuckles, holding onto him tighter, than normal, making him worry. Releasing him, she steals his chair, like she always does. “I just wanted to talk to you about something.”   
His eyebrows furrow at that. He couldn’t remember the last time she sounded nervous or was nervous to talk to him about something. 

They had always been close, something her friends hated and his friends who were also fathers were jealous of. It was a combination of her mom not being around and the fact that as soon as she entered middle school, he gave her the reins on her schooling, and to his joy she choose an online school, meaning he got to take her everywhere.

He sits in the other chair, elbows resting on his knees as he leans forward. “What’s going on, monkey?”   
“You can’t be mad.” She mutters, not looking at him.   
“Why would I be mad?” He laughs, “You’ve only made me mad once, it was because you punched someone the wrong way and broke your thumb.”   
She looks at him, “It was one time! And it was my first time throwing a punch!” She exclaims, giggling after a few seconds, realizing this is what her dad wanted from her. To laugh, loosen up for a few seconds. She stares at him for a few seconds, “I’ve been seeing someone for a few months.”   
Jared’s eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline at her words. She always told him when she started to see someone, and this time she waited months. “How long?”   
She winces, “Five.”   
He leans back in his chair. “I’m not mad, a little hurt that you didn’t tell me, but not mad.”   
Y/N winces again, “That’s not why, you’re going to get mad.” 

He looks at the studio ceiling, running through what, exactly, would make her think he would be mad. He knew she wasn’t pregnant, she would have told him already. She definitely wasn’t married or engaged, she was old school that way. She wanted her partner to ask her father's permission and she wanted to be walked down the aisle. His mind finally drifts to what could possibly make him mad. 

“You’re dating someone in the industry.” When she doesn’t deny it, he groans, hating that the stupid saying ‘daughters date their fathers’ was true. He groans again, realizing he owes Shannon fifty dollars. He gives her a pointed look. “I owe your uncle fifty bucks now.”   
She laughs, happy that he isn’t mad like she thought he would be. “I’ll give you half.”   
He shakes his head, “My own fault for making a bet with him. He always wins.” Jared pouts, making his daughter laugh. 

He grins at her, sitting up in the chair. His eyes growing soft, and his grin turning into a smile. “Tell me about him.”   
Y/Ns shoulders drop, the leftover tension leaving as she thinks about him. The look on her face, screaming ‘I’m in love’. “He’s amazing, dad. He’s a musician and actor.”   
Jared groans at that, “Does he also model?”   
“Sometimes.” She laughs, making him groan, she really was dating someone like him. He makes a gesture, telling her to talk more. “I didn’t want to date him, at first. I even rejected him a couple of times, but he was so patient, waiting until I was ready. He treats me better than anyone I know. Other than you.” She adds, seeing the glare he gives her.  
“What’s his name?” Jared asks, voice soft.   
“Colson, Colson Baker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two?


	15. Think About It (Pt. 2 of Someone in the Industry)

Shannon raises his eyebrows at the fifty dollar bill being offered to him. He gently pulls it from Jared’s fingers. “Thanks?” He says, confused to why he’s being offered money.

“I lost the bet.” Jared tells him, trying to clear up the confusion.

He racks his brain for what bet exactly, until his mind falls on the one he made when Y/N was only fifteen. “Who’s she dating?”

Jared doesn’t bother hiding the disgruntled look on his face at both his brother being right and the smug look on his face. “Colson Baker, I’m meeting him tonight. They’ve been together for five months.”

Shannon whistles, “Damn, five months? I’m surprised she kept it a secret for that long.”

“I’m not.” Jared mutters, making Shannon look at him, with a his head cocked to the side.

“What’s wrong? Do we already not like the guy? I mean, I’ve heard crazy shit about him, but he’s calmed down since he first started out.”

“It’s not that.” Jared sighs, rubbing his face. “She loves him. I was just holding onto the hope that she would find someone not in this world.” He gestures to the studio. “And fall in love and be happy.”

Shannon pats him on the shoulder, “think about it this way. She’s happy and that’s all you’ve ever really wanted her to be.”

He nods, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, let’s get to recording. I’ve got to get out of here at five.”

With the seven hours passing by in a blur, as they mess with what exactly they wanted for the album. Jared finds himself frowning, as he realizes that the address Y/N gave him was for a house and not a restaurant like he thought. Driving through the gate, a whistle escapes him as he sees the houses passing by him.

He had only been in this neighborhood once and it had been five years ago for a birthday party. Getting to the house, he parks by the curb, not wanting to park in the driveway. Walking up the pathway to the front door, he pauses before knocking on the door, as voices from inside make their way through the closed door.

“Don’t you even think about.” Y/N says, pointing the knife in her hands at her boyfriend.

He raises his hands, the smile turning into a grin at the mischievous look in her eyes. “I wasn’t thinking about anything.” He takes a step forward.

“Colson, I swear to god, if you touch those cookies, I will hurt you.” She tells him, noticing that he moved.

“Fine.” He sighs, pouting for a second, before moving over to her side. “Want me to take over?” As he asks, he takes the knife from her hands, chopping the carrots in front of him.

“I didn’t want you to, but thank you.” She presses a kiss to his cheek.

Hearing a knock on the door, she wipes her hands on the towel over her shoulder, before throwing it on the counter. “I’ll be back. Don’t take any of those cookies.” She doesn’t bother listening to his reply, knowing that inevitable three cookies will be missing when she comes back.

Opening the door, she pulls her dad in the hug. “Did you get here okay? They have a new guard and he can be a little weird.”

Jared smiles down at his daughter, “I got here fine.” Stepping through the threshold, he eyes the open living room and the tiny bit of the kitchen he can see. “Shannon says hi.”

A tiny laugh leaves her, “I know. He texted me, thinking you would forget. How was the studio?”

He shrugs, “Alright, we didn’t get too much done. How was your day?”

“Good.” The smile on her face dims a little, “I don’t think I should have to say anything, but please be nice. He’s really important to me.”

Jared brushes a piece of hair out of her face. “I didn’t need the warning, but I will follow it. If he’s important to you and I like him, he’s important to me.”

“Thank you, dad.”

“No problem.” He winks, “Now introduce me.”

Leading her dad into the kitchen, Y/N can’t stop the soft smile that takes over her face when she sees Colson, taking the pan off the stove, and putting it on a pot holder. Looking up, he meets the eyes of Jared and then Y/N.

“Dad, this is Colson. Colson this is Jared.” Y/N introduces the men to each other.

Colson extends his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Jared.”

Something in Jared relaxes as he lets go of Colson’s hand. He had never liked the whole sir, and Mr. Leto crap. “It’s nice to meet you too, even if I did just find out about you.” He nudges Y/N slightly.

She rolls her eyes, as Colson laughs. “I’m going to regret this so much.”


	16. Rise Up

Colson winced as the bedroom door open with a creak. Setting his duffle bag down, he looks around the room, before his eyes fall on the bed. A smile taking over his face when he sees Y/N laying on her back, only slightly propped up by pillows. Taking in the way one of his larger shirts stretches over her round bump, legs and feet peak out slightly from underneath the cover. Glancing over her again, he stops when he notices the special headphones he bought for the baby on her bump. 

Walking over to her, he reaches for her phone to see what she had the baby listening too, a quiet laugh leaving him when he sees that it's his music playing. Pressing pause, he sets the phone down before carefully taking the headphones off. Setting them down by her phone, he presses a kiss to her forehead, before walking to the other side of the bed. 

Taking off his sweats and shirt, he crawls into bed. He moves downwards so that his face is level with the bump. Keeping his eyes on Y/N’s sleeping face, he begins talking. “Hi. I hope you’ve been good for your mom, while I’ve been gone. Your sister told me that she got to finally feel you kick last time she saw you. She’s so happy that you’re nearly here. I’m so happy you're almost here.” He presses his cheek against the covered skin, smiling when he feels a small kick. “Go to sleep. I wasn’t supposed to rile you up.” He tells the bump, pressing a kiss to the spot where the baby just kicked, before moving to lay beside Y/N.


	17. Top Ten (Requested)

****

**Top Ten Machine Gun Kelly and Y/N Moments**

By Elias Smith

 

It’s official, our favorite unproblematic couple is going to be together for two years fairly soon. We don't know the exact date, but they did mention last August that they had been seeing each other for over a year. Now, there is a lot of moments to sift through to pick the best, neither are shy to share photos and videos of the other to give us all the content we crave. So, here are my top ten best Machine Gun Y/N (How do they still not have a ship name???) moments. Tell me if I missed one in the comments below! (All videos, interviews, and photos will be linked at the end of the article)

 

  1. Creep by Radiohead 



Surprise, surprise, this just had to be on the list. When Machine Gun Kelly embarked on the first part of his Hotel Diablo tour in the US, at every concert he performed the chilling song Creep, that is known for being banned from radio stations. During the fifth concert of the tour, he told fans on stage that Creep had made it into the set list, because it was the first song that the couple had listened to together (weird, but cute!). 

  1. Creep but with a twist!



I know, I just mentioned Creep, but we can’t forget the June 25th show in Seattle, Washington, when he was in the middle of the song, Y/N came out and surprised both the audience and him!  It was comical seeing the videos of him looking surprised to see his girlfriend who was supposed to be in Italy for an undisclosed project.

  1. Confirmed 



How could we talk about their relationship and not mention when Machine Gun Kelly confirmed the relationship? We all suspected something was going on in with the numerous spotted appearances in late 2017 and early 2018, despite the release of the song Break Up, just a few months prior, from MGK. When the musician did his second interview with Hot Ones, Sean Evans asked the question we all had, what's going on between you and actress Y/N? We expected him to act similarly to how he did when questioned about Amber Rose in the first hot ones episode he did. Cooly, despite having just had a wing with hot sauce over half a million scovilles in his mouth, he said, “I would say we’re just chilling, but I’m not about to be a fucking liar. We’re together, have been for a while now.” He then looked at the camera and winked, saying next. “Sorry, babe. Had to tell ‘em.”

  1. The Bath Live



If you don't know what I mean by the bath live, that’s okay, but also where have you been? In July of 2018, Y/N decided to do an instagram live, while not unusual for the actress, she did it in the most surprising of places. When you clicked on the live you were greeted by Y/N from the shoulders up as she relaxed in the bath. Having just got done traveling, she decided to show her ritual for what she does when she returns to the states. Fifteen minutes after the live started, Machine Gun Kelly, entered the bathroom. Having not seen his girlfriend for over a month and respecting that she had promised to be live for another twenty minutes, he stripped down and only after she covered the camera, joined her in the bath. When the camera was uncovered, we were greeted with the same view of Y/N, only for him to be sitting behind her. The next twenty minutes of the live were spent with the couple in the bath, as he would splash her sometimes when she was thinking for too long over an answer. And joining in on answering some questions. We also for the first time got to see the couple kiss each other. 

  1. Shinedown



Let’s go back to August of 2017, we didn’t know that they we’re seeing each other much less that Y/N and Machine Gun Kelly knew each other. When Shinedown announced their summer tour, they had one stop in California. And with that concert, it marked the couples first public appearance together. Fans had spotted the two, and took many photos and videos of the two. Since, the two didn’t really touch each other, no one thought too much of it. I only bring this up, because Y/N told MTV, seven months ago, that the concert was their first actual date, despite having already entered a relationship. 

  1. The Dirt Set



Everyone knows about The Dirt, the Motley Crue biopic where Machine Gun Kelly starred as Tommy Lee. During the filming of that movie, Y/N got to come on set and meet Tommy Lee himself, who was also on set during the time. Having already seen what the actor looked like in the whole get up, Tommy filmed Y/N’s reaction to seeing her boyfriend with no tattoos and in clothes from the 80’s. The reaction was priceless. When he came out of his trailer, you could see her jaw drop as she took her boyfriend. And the words that came out of her mouth were even better, “I might of been a Mars girl, but this…” she trailed off, her words having made both of them laugh. She in the same video told Tommy that, Motley Crue was her first concert, while Machine Gun Kelly struggled with staying on the make up departments good side or saying fuck it and hug his girlfriend. He hugged and kissed her, afterwards he looked at the camera and said, “Make up will kill me for this, but I missed her.” 

  1. 26th Birthday



When Y/N celebrated her 26th birthday last year, many photos and videos were posted. But, the sweetest of all was one from Y/N, herself, saying thank you for all the birthday wishes. She posted a photo, with a cake in front of her, and when you slide to see what came after, your greeted by a video of Machine Gun Kelly and his daughter, Casie, bringing her breakfast in bed. The two of them both kissing her on the cheek, before the videos ends. 

  1. Kisses The Short Film



When Y/N announced that she had a short film coming out that would be available to watch on YouTube in the beginning of this year, fans freaked out. She and I quote, called the film stupid and that it wasn’t much but something she had been thinking about doing. The tiny film opens to black, with her doing a voiceover, that goes throughout the seven minute short film. In the film, when the black fades out, we see Machine Gun Kelly and Y/N laying in bed together, backs to each other. As the camera moves to show us their whole bodies, we see that despite not looking at each other, the two are holding hands. I could describe frame by frame what happens in this short film, that’s just how much I love it, but to summarize. The rest of the film shows the couple acting together in at times a very distant manner, to abusive on both sides, to passionate, to kind. It seems to show every kind of romantic relationship there is. You may wonder why I included this on the list, but honestly I had to just because of the passionate moments you do get to see in the film and also how Y/N sounds as she narrates what’s happening in a poetic way. 

  1. Persephone 



Everyone has an opinion on who had the better diss track between Machine Gun Kelly and Eminem. And many can admit that Eminem crossed a line he shouldn’t of when performing the song Killshot for the first time. He had a girl that looked very similar to Y/N on stage with him, and throughout the whole song he proceed to keep the girl close at his side. And when the song ended, he said into the microphone, “We all know that Y/N’s thinking of me and not you.” Referencing a picture she had posted earlier that day of herself with the caption, thinking of you. Machine Gun Kelly didn’t hesitate at his concert the next day, to perform Rap Devil twice, all while looking more pissed off then anyone has ever seen him. His band also seemed just as pissed off, no one having smiles on their faces as the song played out. Y/N herself sent out a tweet with the middle finger emoji. A week later however, when the couple reunited, the rapper/actor posted a picture of his face resting on her stomach, her hip the main focus of the picture, where a new tattooed laid, that said Persephone. The caption read, “it can take a lot to get Hades, but mention Persephone and your done.”

  1. Red Carpet 



And number one on my list has to be their first red carpet together. They were stuck to each other sides the entire time, even for the interviews that Y/N had, Machine Gun Kelly was right by her, arm wrapped around her waist. The best part was the interview she gave us, where we included the rapper and turned it into a little game of who know the other better. At first he didn’t want to play, considering we just decided to do this and there was no reward, but when Y/N told him that if he won, he would get a kiss, explaining that because of her lipstick she had told him while getting ready they couldn’t kiss until after the event, he immediately agreed. Unsurprisingly, due to the incentive of getting to kiss his girlfriend, he won. And proceeded to give her a kiss in front of the camera that made my coworker James who was interviewing them, blush!

 

There’s my top ten moments. Do you think I missed one? If so, tell me!


	18. Great Grandchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions/Talks of Miscarriages

“Who's he talking to?” Slim asks, joining Y/N in watching Kells as he talks to someone on the phone.   
“Gramps.” She says quietly, a laughing leaving her when his eyes lit up at the name.   
But as soon as they lit up, they dim. Concern taking over. “Why is he talking to gramps?”  
She sighs, “I’m guessing that everything just caught up with him. You guys just finished with the album. It just got approved by the label. It’s hitting him.”   
Slim throws an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug. “He’ll be okay.” He whispers.   
She nods, but her eyes are still glued to Kells. “I know he will be. “ she moves to a happier topic.

“Before he stole my phone, Gramps told me, he has all the rooms set up for you guys.”   
His brows furrow, “you aren’t coming with?”   
She shakes her head, “Nope.”   
“Why not?”   
“I don’t want to hear the, when are you going to give me a great grandchild spiel.” She sighs.   
Slim snorts, “I’m not shocked. Isn’t like you’ve hidden that you’ve wanted kids.” As he finishes talking something dawns on him. 

“You haven’t told him?” His voice comes out a whisper, as he looks around the room, making sure no one else is there.   
“Of course not! You’re the only person who knows.” She tells him, also eyeing the empty room.   
“You still haven’t told him?” He tilts his head in Kells direction.   
“I can’t do that. He’s finally getting through his grief. I’m not adding to it.” Y/N says.   
“How is that fair to you?” He demands, getting heated. “He should know. And the longer you wait to tell him, the more it will kill you.” She stays quiet, knowing it’s true as he continues. “I only found out because I found you drunk and destroying a hotel room on the year anniversary. Don’t let him,” He points at Kells, who is now staring at them with a confused expression, through the window. “Find out the same way, on the anniversary of your miscarriage.” He leaves the room, guilt already starting to eat him due to his last harsh words.

A minute later Kells walks in, bewildered expression and her phone in hand. “What was that about?”   
“Slim and me are just disagreeing on something.”   
His eyebrows raise at that, “You guys rarely disagree and I’ve never seen him do that.”   
She wants to tell him to forget about it. But knows that she needs to tell him. 

Despite the baby not being his, and not really knowing who the father could be. She knows how much Kells wanted another kid. He had been crushed to learn that she lost her first baby, the second year she had known him. It had been during that pregnancy, that she learned just how much Kells cared about his friends. 

When the babies father demanded she get an abortion and when she wouldn’t, told her that he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby, Kells stepped up. Despite already having a four year old, he told her that while the baby certainly didn’t need a dad and she didn’t need anyone to take care of her, he would gladly be the baby’s father and take care of her. 

“Can we talk for a second?” She asks, gesturing towards where he just was.   
He nods, following her out the porch. His mind racing with what she could want to tell him.   
When they get out there, Y/N leans against the porch railing, looking away from him. “Last July, Slim found me drunk in a hotel room that I had destroyed. And the July before that,” Kells stops breathing as she mentions July of 2017. “I had a miscarriage.” As soon as the breath had returned it’s kicked out of him.   
“What?” He chokes out, not understanding why she didn’t tell him.   
“I was going to tell you I was pregnant but then I lost the baby. I wasn’t far enough long for them to be able to tell me the gender.” She tells him, avoiding the real question he has.   
“Why didn’t you tell me, I would of,”   
She cuts him off, “I didn’t want to add to what was going on. Maybe that makes me horrible and somehow selfish, but you lost two important people, and I didn’t want to tell you about the baby. Not when you were already drowning in grief.” 

It’s silent as he lets himself process the information. He didn’t think she was horrible for not telling him. He could see why. He had been in a horrible place, and he couldn’t imagine how much worse it would have been if she had told him about the baby. God, the baby. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes as he realizes this is the second baby his friend has lost. 

He makes her turn before he enveloped her in his arms. Holding her tight as he speaks, “I’m not mad, or anything like that. I think not telling me was the right idea, even if I did wish that I knew so I could of been there for you.”  
“Slim wanted me to talk to you. That’s what we were disagreeing about. And I won’t be going to Gramps with you guys.” The last sentence comes out in a rush.   
He pulls away, a frown forming. “Why not? You love seeing Gramps.”   
“He wants another great grand kid. He wants to see me have one at least.”   
Kells nods, although he snorts at her words. “He’s barely seventy, he’ll outlive us all and probably be around to see Casie have a kid.”   
“I tried telling him that, but he’s stuck on seeing me have a kid.”   
“And you don’t think you’ll be able too.” His heart aches, when she nods. “You’ll be able to. I’ll take you to a doctor, get you all checked out, and if they say you can’t I’ll take you to a different one to make sure.”   
She immediately shakes her head, “you don’t need to do that. I already have an appointment with someone.”   
“Then I’ll go with you.” He says not backing down.   
“Fine,” She sighs pushing herself back into his arms.   
“Why are you giving in?”   
She smiles against his shirt, “because the appointment is tomorrow at eight.”   
The groan he lets out at the idea of waking up before six to get to the appointment, makes her laugh.   
“Yeah, I don’t think you’ll be going with me.” She jokes, patting his chest. 

Unsurprisingly, he’s down in the kitchen waiting for in the morning. A cup of coffee in front of him. She holds back the urge to tell him to go back to bed, knowing it won’t get her anywhere. Instead, she runs her fingers through his hair really quickly as a silent thank you. The motions of an early morning so familiar to them, that she doesn’t even have to look to know that he’s handing her, his cup so she can take a sip, before handing it back. 

Waiting for him to drink his coffee, she remembers why she always use to drag one of the guys up in the morning with her just to chill. It was peaceful, being up with someone when the rest of the house was asleep. 

Nearly two hours later, they finally are at the doctors. The drive there having ticked both of them off. As they settle into waiting room chairs, Kells leg bouncing as he eyes the room. Taking note of all the pregnancy photos on the walls. 

“What exactly are they going to do?” He asks.   
“Nothing really, this is my second appointment.” She admits, having already done all the tests. “I get my results back today.”   
He takes her hand, squeezing it. “You’ll be able.” He whispers. Tilting his head back as he closes his eyes, and starts to chant the same words from last night in his head. “She’ll be okay. You can do me one solid universe and give her this.” The words repeated over and over in his head as they wait to be called back. 

At 8:05 a guy pops his head out of the door that takes you to the patient rooms. “Y/N.” He says, looking around.   
Both of them stand up, Kells tightening his grip on her hand for a second before letting go.   
Andy, Kells learns, is one of the nicest nurses he’s ever met. He takes them through everything they’re going to learn today all while taking Y/N’s blood pressure, pulse, and temperature. When he’s done, he smiles at them. “Doctor Ilesi will be with you in a few minutes.” 

“I don’t know if I want to know.” Y/N says, breaking the silence, after Andy leaves.  
“You do, you just don’t want to hear the bad answer. Which you won’t.”   
“You don’t know that.”   
He nods, “I don’t, but I can hope.” 

Kells tries to distract them both, by telling her about the new tattoo he wants to get, but it’s clear to see it isn’t working. His leg is still bouncing and Y/N’s bottom lip seems to be permanently between her teeth. 

When the doctor comes in, they both straighten. Kells leg stilling, when the older woman smiles at both of them. Shaking their hands, as she says hi. Her eyebrow, nearly raising when she hears his name.

“I’m glad to see you brought someone with you.” She turns her head slightly to him, “is this your partner?”   
Y/N shakes her head, “no. He just wanted to come with.”   
The doctor nods, wasn’t the weirdest thing she had seen in her time as a doctor. “Alright, well Colson, do you need to be brought up to speed on anything?”   
“No, ma’am.”   
“Alright.” She smiles, before turning the computer so the two can see it, as she pulls up the test results. 

“Your hormone levels, right here.” She points, “is exactly where it should be at.” As she goes through the rest of the test results, they both sit there stunned.   
“But if everything is fine with her and where it should be. Why is she having a problem...” he trailed off, not wanting to say it.   
“Carrying to full term?” The doctor asks, getting a nod in response. She sighs, “I can’t really answer that, I wasn’t her doctor during either pregnancy’s and even if I was, I probably wouldn’t be able to tell still. Sometimes these things happen and there is no reason.”   
Y/N looks at the doctor with a new hope. “So you’re saying I could have a baby? I’m fertile.”   
The doctor nods, “that’s exactly what I’m saying.”   
Kells immediately hugs the girl, whispering an I told you so in her ear as he does. 

“Now, since our office does it all, did you still want to go through with getting a sperm donor?” Doctor Illesi asks her after they’re done hugging.  
Y/N nods, a smile on her face. “Is there any way I could get the access key now?” She asks, having already talked about this with the doctor.   
The doctor spares a glance at Colson, the excitement he had before being replaced with something else. “Yeah, I’ll have Andy give you all the paperwork before you leave.” 

When they get to the car fifteen minutes later, Y/N is glowing as she looks over the papers she was given. While, Kells behind the wheel of the car is in his own head. A frown on his face. 

It doesn’t take her long to notice that something is off. His excitement from before gone. “What’s wrong?”   
He shakes his head, sending a smile her way. “Nothing. I’m so fucking excited for you!” He tries to change the subject, but she doesn’t let him.   
Turning in her seat to face him, she raises an eyebrow at him. “What’s going on?”   
Despite her not doing it because he was driving. He could practically feel her nudging his leg. “It’s just,” He trails off, “never mind. It’s nothing.”   
This time she does nudge him, despite him driving. “It’s not nothing. Now spit it out!”   
“I’m just surprised you're looking for a sperm donor.”   
She nods, thinking that she understands why he’s surprised. “I’m just not one for relationships, you know? And not only that everyone I go out with is weird about me being gone for so long. It’s just easier this way.”   
He shakes his head, with a groan. “I’m surprised because I thought you were going to ask me. I love you, maybe like that maybe not. I’ve always thought that if I was going to have another kid with anyone it would be you.”   
“I was going to ask you, you were the first person I thought of.” She admits. “But then, I thought about the fans. They already think we’re fucking. And I would never ask you to hide that I was having your baby and I wouldn’t hide it either. I don’t want to feed the fire, you know?”   
“I know.” Kells mumbles, it had been an irritating fact of having fans. It seemed every one out of five fans asked him if there was something going on with the girl. “It wouldn’t be feeding the fire if we actually do sleep together.”   
“You know, that to get me pregnant you can just nut in a cup. We don’t have to have sex.”   
He winces, when she says nut in a cup. “I know, but I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to go the traditional route.” He looks at her, so he can wiggle his eyebrows.   
She laughs, before turning his head so he’s looking back at the road. “I bet you wouldn’t mind.”   
He scoffs, “like you would.”   
“The only way I’m letting you fuck me is if you continue to do so when I get to that stage in pregnancy where all I want is to be fucked.”   
“Done.” He says quickly.   
“I was joking.”   
“I wasn’t.” He tells her, pulling over, so they can look at each other in the eyes.  
“Colson,” She breathes, saying his real name for the first time in a long time. “We can’t.”   
“Why? Give me another reason other than the fans? And don’t tell me you don’t want to. I know you do.”   
“I don’t have one.” She tells him, after a second.   
He glances at her lips, before looking at her eyes. “Be with me?”   
Y/N leans forward, his eyes fluttering shut. His eyes fly open, when she only kisses his cheek. “I’ll be with you, only because you didn’t say be mine.” She teases.   
He groans, turning in his seat so he can start driving home. “Your so getting it when we get to the house.” He mutters, as he gets back on the road.   
“Not here? I thought you liked a little adventure.” She teases, her words made him slam on the breaks, earning a honk from the person behind him.   
Colson waves at the person, yelling a sorry out the window, before starting to drive again. “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”   
“You’ll figure something out.”


	19. Gramps House (Part Two of Great Grandchild)

“There’s all my grand kids!” Gramps cheers, walking off the porch to greet them. All of the guys hug him, before Y/N does. The older man smiles at her, planting a kiss on her head while he hugs her. “I’ve missed you, kiddo.”   
She smiles, “missed you to. Sorry, I didn’t come last time.” She adds, remembering the guys trip that was nearly four months ago.   
He waved her off, the two heading inside like everyone else. “Don’t worry about it. You can’t make it all the time.” He chuckles.   
She nods, giving him another hug, before going the bedroom she stays in that is on the ground floor. Casie and Colson, also having rooms on the ground floor. 

She smiles at the sight of her duffel bag already in front of the door. She goes to lift it up, but is beaten to it. “Don’t even think about it.” He mutters.   
“I can lift my own bag.” She says, opening the door for them both.   
He sets it down on the bed, before shutting the door. Fingers quickly turning the lock just in case. “I know, but you don’t need to.” Colson smiles, as his words make her cradle the bump that was just barely showing.   
She looks up at him, after sitting on the bed. “Thank you. Bump and me appreciate it.”  
He chuckles, eyeing the fabric around her stomach that in a month or two will be stretched out. 

He looks back at the door for a second before, dropping to his knees, and kneeling in between her legs. He doesn’t bother asking for permission, before lifting her shirt up. Colson presses his lips to the skin. “Hi, bump.” He looks up at her, “we’ve got to figure out a better name.” He turns his attention back to it. “I know it’s going to be a little weird these next few nights, without me reading you a little something before momma goes to bed. But, I know you’ll still settle down for her right?”   
“They’re barely kicking, there’s not many ways, bump can be a party animal.”   
He shrugs, sitting back on his heels and letting her shirt drop. “True, but bump could start being a little soccer player any day now.” 

He gets to his feet, sitting next to her in the bed. “You ready for tonight?” He asks.   
She nods, “yeah. Casie already knows, it’s time that everyone else does.”  
Colson’s hands frame her face at the words, “hey, we don’t have to tell them. I know we want to, but if it would be easier not to, we don’t have to say a single word.”   
“I want to. They should know, and I’m out of the danger zone, I’m ready to tell people.” She reassures him, pressing a kiss to his right wrist when she’s done.   
He leans forward, brushing their lips together. “I love you.”   
“Love you too.” 

A few hours later as all eight of them sat around the table, plates empty and drinks nearly polished off, Gramps looked at Colson. “Casie comes tomorrow right?”   
He nods, taking a drink of the water sitting to his left. “Yeah, Ash is going to bring her over.”   
The older man sits back in his seat, eyes falling on his only blood kin worth anything to him. A frown grows on his face, when he takes a look at her. She seemed to be nervous, a rare thing for the girl when it came to being around family. “You alright?” He asks, leaning over slightly, so he doesn’t interrupt what everyone is talking about.   
She nods, smiling at him. “Yeah, I just need to tell everyone something.” 

They all look at her, her voice having been loud enough for them all to hear. Colson squeezes her hand under the table, where no one can see. 

She looks at all of their faces, her gaze lingering a little longer on Slim’s, before she looks at Gramps. “I’m pregnant.”   
The whole table erupts into congratulations and Slim understands why she looked at him like that. Rook is the loudest one of them all, making everyone laugh. 

“How far along are you?” Gramps asks, beaming at her.   
“About four months.” She tells him, her left hand drifting down to her stomach, her right still in Colson’s comforting grip. She spares a glance at the man sitting next to her, can’t help the soft smile that takes over her face when she sees him sitting back, a proud look on his face.   
“Who’s the dad? Or is it one of those artificial inseminations you were telling me about once?” Baze asks, sitting across from Colson.  
Their gazes seem more intense, when they hear the seemingly million dollar question. She’s saved from answering it however.   
“I am.”   
Everyone looks at the blonde, Gramps and Rook both muttering the word fuck under their breath. “Are you two together?” Rook asks, confused.   
Y/N nods, “yeah, for about four months now too.”   
Everyone’s eyebrows raise at that, the same thoughts going through their head.   
Colson seeing their looks, shakes his head. “It’s not like that.” He spares a glance at Gramps, unsure of how the man is really feeling. “It’s none of your business, but Y/N and me talked one day, and she wanted me to go to an appointment with her to see if she was all okay to have a kid, since our lifestyle is kind of stressful.” He runs his thumb over his knuckles, as he stretches the truth out. “When she got the okay, I suggested hey, let’s have a kid. I want another one and you want one, and you wouldn’t have to sit with your legs up in stirrups for an hour or two, so why don’t we have one?”   
“That’s not exactly how it happened, but it’s the gist.” She says, breathing more easily.   
“And that lead you to, getting together?”   
Y/N nods, again. “Yeah, we both felt something, so we decided to give it a shot. It’s going pretty well so far.” 

She turns her attention to her grandfather, who seems to be crying. “Gramps, what’s wrong?”   
He wipes the tears on his face, “nothing, I’m just happy for you both. You’ve always wanted a baby and Kells has always wanted another one, and you both seem to be happy.” He shrugs, “I’m just happy for my kids.”  
She leans over, hugging him as best as she can while they sit. 

“Have you told Casie yet?” AJ asks.   
Colson nods, “yeah, we told her around the three month mark. She’s really excited about it.”   
Y/N nods, “she has Colson send her picture of the bump every night. And when I get a moment alone and she’s not busy, I call her and let her talk to the baby.”   
“Your showing already?” Rook sounds in awe. Ash while having told them about her pregnancy didn’t really want to talk about it. Y/N however seemed more than happy too, which made them all jump to ask questions.   
“Not really, I’m just starting to show, so it really looks like I’m bloated.” She tells him.   
“Can we see?” Slim’s words are hesitant, he constantly was watching the words that came out of his mouth when talking to her.  
She looks at Colson. Everyone here was family, but it was different showing them, then showing him and Casie. And she didn’t want to, unless he was also okay with it. He slightly nods, squeezing her hand to give her the go ahead. 

She stands up, dropping his hand. Stepping away from the table, she stands so everyone can hopefully see the bump that’s starting to poke out. Lifting up her shirt, she watches as they look in awe at the taut skin of her stomach. Looking at Colson, she notices his fingers twitching. Not use to seeing the bump without touching it at least once. 

Dropping her shirt, she sits back down. Taking his hand in hers, she moves it so it’s resting in her lap and so if he moves his thumb carefully he’d be making small motions on the bump.

Y/N isn’t surprised that an hour after dinner, Slim pulls her aside. They hadn’t really talked after him telling her to tell Colson. “You told him?”   
She nods, gripping her friends arms. “Yeah, right after you left the room, I told him everything.”   
“I’m sorry, I said that to you, Y/N. Not all of it, but that last part was cruel, I should of never thrown that into your face like that.” He says, pulling her into a hug.   
“It hurt, I won’t lie. And I’m glad you apologized, because I’ll admit I think about it sometimes, you saying that to me so easily.”   
He squeezes her tight for a second, before letting go. “I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t trust me with anything like that ever again.”   
She shakes her head, an easy smile playing in her lips. “Nah, I still trust you.”

Slim watches in amusement when she yawns, “it’s not just a little after nine and your yawning?”   
She pats her stomach, “I’m pregnant, full, and have been traveling. I’m ready for bed.”   
He nods, “go on. I’ll tell everyone.”   
She squeezes his hand, “Thank you.” 

Exiting the small hallway, he nearly runs into Kells. “Hey, where’s Y/N?” The taller man asks, not seeing her.   
Slim points behind him, “in her room. She started yawning. Wanted to go to sleep.”   
Kells’ face twists at his words, just realizing that this would be the first time that Y/N and him wouldn’t be sharing a bed since finding out about the baby. “Alright, well Gramps broke out brownies.”   
Slim nearly fist pumps. “Fuck yes.”   
The two walk back out to the living room, spending the next two hours there with everyone else. 

Opening his bedroom door, Colson sighs. He didn’t want to sleep an empty bed, but he didn’t want to wake Y/N up either, just so they could share a bed. Stripping down to his boxer briefs in the dark room, barely remembering to take his phone out of his pocket to put on the nightstand, he crawls into bed. 

He lets out a muffled groan when he feels something nudge him, rousing him from sleep, barely an hour later. “No, I don’t want to get up.” He mumbles, after squinting his eyes to see that it’s still dark out. When he’s nudged again, he rolls over onto his back, blinking slowly as his eyes adjust to the dark room. The slight moonlight coming in through the window, makes him see Y/N standing in a pair of his boxers that he forgot he owned and a tank top. “What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting up.   
“I’ve been tossing and turning. Can’t sleep.” She tells him.   
He pulls the covers back, sinking back down. “Come here, baby.”   
She immediately joins him in bed. The familiar sound of his heartbeat as she lays her head against his chest, already starting to lull her to sleep. 

He adjusts slightly, so her one leg is trapped between his own. His left arm wrapping around her, so that his left hand and her right are both resting on bump. “Love you.”   
She lets out a hum, lips brushing his peck, as she says it back.


	20. You Should (Requested)

Y/N holds on tight to Pete’s hand as he drags her through the backstage, sending sorry smiles to the employees that they nearly run into. She nearly runs into his back, when he stops in front of door. Rapping his knuckles against the wood three times, pausing for a few seconds before opening it. 

“Pete!” Everyone in the room cheers, seeing him, their eyes falling on the girl standing behind him.   
Pete steps aside, their hands falling apart before anyone could notice. “This is Y/N! Good friend of mine.”   
She rolls her eyes at Pete, “if by good friend you mean, we’ve been friends since diapers. Hi.” She adds, looking at the rest of the room.   
Baze nods at her, standing the closest to her and Pete. “Nice to meet you, I think Pete’s talked about you a few times.”   
“Probably not all good.”   
“No, it was. My names Baze, by the way.”   
She nods, looking around the room. “Pete made sure I knew all of your names before we got here. Didn’t want me to embarrass him.” She teases, nudging him in the ribs. 

Before he can say anything, an arm is being slung across his shoulders. “Pete! When the fuck did you get here?”   
“Just now, man.” Pete laughs, clapping Colson on the back, before they separate. “Oh, Colson, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Colson.” He introduces.   
She points her thumb at Pete, “he didn’t shut up about you the whole ride here.”   
Colson laughs, “hope it wasn’t a long ride.”   
She shrugs, “it’s New York, everything is long.” 

Colson misses the opportunity to talk to her again for two months. He hadn’t been able to get her number and when he had looked her up on Instagram, he found out that she didn’t have one. 

After the concert that night, he had been drained, the adrenaline rush that usually lasted for another hour, gone. Leaving him, just wanting to sit on a roof and smoke a joint. When he finally got to the roof of the place they were partying at, he was surprised to see Y/N up there. And for the next two hours, they talked about anything and everything they could think of. 

“Hey stranger.” He finds himself saying, seeing her standing on the balcony of his bedroom.   
She looks over her shoulder at him, voice quiet. “Hey.”   
He leans against the railing, back to it, the opposite of her. “You know, I’m getting the idea that you don’t like parties.”   
Y/N shrugs, “I do, but they can get overwhelming really fast.”   
He nods, “I get that.” 

It’s quiet between them as they listen to the party rage, on the floor below them. Both content to just enjoy the others presence. 

But, after awhile Colson can’t take the silence, “Pete considers you a sister.”   
She nods, surprised that this is what he wanted to talk about in the two months that have passed. “Yeah, he’s like my brother.”   
He turns around, resting his arms on the balcony’s fence, as he turns his head to look at her. “I kind of wish he didn’t. Because if he didn’t I wouldn’t be fighting myself on asking you out, but if he didn’t consider you his sister I probably wouldn't have met you.”   
She tilts her head towards him, arms brushing the others. “Well, we did get to meet because of that. And he’s only like my brother. So, maybe you should ask me out.”   
His eyes flicker to her lips, when he notices her doing the same. “Yeah?” He mumbles, leaning closer.   
She nods, before leaning in, to press her lips to his.


	21. Mixed Drinks

Words: 665

“Do you have any advil? Casie has a headache and there isn’t any in the bathroom.” Kells asked, entering the kitchen where Y/N was sitting.   
She nods, eyes glued to her laptop. “Yeah, in my purse, the smaller pocket with the tag.”   
He mutters his thanks, before starting to dig through the purse. Opening the smaller pocket, he makes a triumph noise seeing the advil right on top. Picking up the bottle, he frowns when underneath it he sees a plastic orange bottle. Looking over his shoulder and seeing that Y/N is still distracted, he picks it up, turning it so he can see label. Eyes glancing over her name to what the medication is called, the frown deepens not knowing the name.   
“Find it?”   
Her voice makes him drop the orange bottle back into the pocket. He straightens, turning to look at her, “Yeah, thanks.” He squeezes her shoulder as he passes by her, before disappearing back up stairs where Casie is, the name of the medication at the forefront of his mind. 

Opening google a few minutes later, with Casie’s head in his lap. Fumbling with the spelling of the name, he for once is happy about google having autocorrect. Scrolling down, he squints at the words on the screen. The word fuck repeats itself in his brian as he looks at why someone would have to take the medication. 

“Dad.” His baby’s voice breaks him out of his slight trance.   
“What’s up?” He sets his phone down.  
She pokes at the hand resting on his own abodemen. ‘Can we still go out for dinner?”   
“I don’t know.” He sighs, and before she can pout, he offers her a deal. “How about if in thirty minutes your headache is gone, we go out with everyone, alright?”   
She smiles up at him, “okay.” 

A few hours later at dinner, Kells can’t meet Y/N’s eyes, which means he’s constantly looking down at his plate or to his sides.   
“One shot, Y/N, that’s all I’m saying.”   
His head snaps up and he catches everyone and himself by surprise. “Rook, knock it off. She doesn’t want to drink, leave it alone.”   
Rook nods, looking away from both Kells and Y/N.   
His eyes return to his plate only looking up, when he feels Y/N nudge at his feet. Catching her eye, he sees her mouth a thank you, before going back to her conversation with Baze. 

The rest of the night passes by slowly as Kells tries to find a time to catch Y/N alone, only managing it, when she slips outside a little after one in the morning. Following her, he stands beside her as she sits on one of the chairs they have. 

“I saw your meds.” He tells her, breaking the silence.  
“That explains you telling Rook to knock it off at dinner.” It hadn’t made sense to her, why he suddenly was on her side of telling people to stop trying to push alcohol on her, when he usually was the ringleader. She didn’t have enough fingers for how many times he alone had tried to slip her a mixed drink.  
He nods, shifting on his feet. “Why didn’t you tell any of us that way we would stop? I mean for the past two years we’ve given you so much shit for always being sober. It would have stopped if you had gone, hey fuckfaces I can’t because I have a medical condition.”   
“I would never call you fuckfaces.” She chuckles, before shrugging. “I don’t know, it’s just not really a big deal. I just have to take my meds, don’t drink, and I’m good.”   
“I’m sorry, even though I couldn't know since you didn’t tell me, but I also didn’t even bother asking why.” He apologizes, guilt still tight in his chest.   
She smiles at him, “You’re okay, just don’t give me anymore mixed drinks thinking I won’t notice.”   
He laughs, chest loosening. “Got it.”


	22. Past Guys (NSFW)

Y/N bit her lip, trying to stop a moan from leaving her, as he kisses down her body. He moves to support his weight on his forearms, hands yanking at her underwear to pull them off. Getting them off, she laughs when he bites her lightly on the hip. His grin apparent as he presses a kiss to the skin after. 

Her left hand gently moves through his hair, as he kisses both of her hips, before moving down lower. When he presses a kiss to her clit, she immediately pulls on his hair, pulling him away from her. “You can eat out one of your other girls out, not me.” She tells him, when he looks at her.   
He goes to protest, a frown on his face as he’s denied the opportunity again. “Fuck me or I’m leaving.” Y/N tells him, making the protests die on his tongue. 

A few hours later, Slim raises an eyebrow when Kells comes down stairs, a frown on his face. “Y/N, not doing it for you?”  
Kells sighs, sinking into the couch across from one of his oldest friends. “No, she is. It’s just she still won’t let me.”   
Slim has to resist the urge to laugh, knowing all about the problem that has propped in Y/N and Kells sex life. “Maybe she just doesn’t like that.” He offers again, raising his hand in a half wave to Rook, who sits next to Kells.   
“Y/N again?” Kells and Slim both make a humming noise, letting him know he’s correct. “I bet you that she’s never been with anyone that could actually eat pussy.” Rook tells them.   
Slim makes a surprised noise. “That could be it.”   
Kells shakes his head, “you’ve seen her. Your going to tell me that no one has ever given a girl like her good head? Fuck that.” Even as he denied it though, the other two could see that he was considering it.   
Rook shrugs, “It would make sense, is all I’m saying.” 

Two weeks later, when he goes to try again. He lets out a groan, when she immediately pulls away from him. “Please.” He whines.   
She resists rolling her eyes, as she takes his face into her hands. “No.”   
He’s unable to stop the pout on his face, as he kisses her left wrist. “Why not?”   
“Because it doesn’t get me off.”   
His eyebrows raise at that. “Neither does giving me a blow job and you always seem happy to do that.”   
She shakes her head, “Let me rephrase, it doesn’t do anything for me. It’s a mood killer. You’ve seen me after giving you a blow job, I’m practically soaked.” As she speaks her hands move from his face, so her arms can loop around his neck.   
He hums, “Has no one ever gotten you to cum just from their mouth? Is that why?” 

He can tell the question shocks her, they never talked about other people they slept with. It was one thing to tell someone what you liked in bed and another to tell them about the past people you slept with. 

Y/N clears her throat, “Never. Not even close.”   
He presses a kiss to the space in between her breasts, “And you wouldn’t let me try, even once?”   
She considers it for a second, “Depends, what do I get from it?”   
“An orgasm.” He smirks.  
She rolls her eyes, slapping his shoulder lightly. “Don’t get cocky, you could fail just like every single other person who’s tried.” The last part of her sentence comes out as a whisper, her mouth barely an inch from his ear. 

Her sentence gets the exact reaction she wants, as she's pushed back onto the bed. His tall figure looming over her. “Just for that, I’ll make you come twice from my mouth before I fuck you.”   
She goes to say, that he won’t be able too, but seeing the look in his eyes, she just nods. “Give it your best shot.”   
Kells grins at her, before moving onto the bed with her. 

Pressing himself on top of her, he lets himself get lost in the feeling of her lips on his. Kissing rarely did it for him, especially if they just gave in and let him have control. Then again, that’s why he liked so much about Y/N. She fought him every step of the way. Even now, every time he tried to change pace to something he wanted, she wouldn’t let him. 

Moving his mouth down her body, he can stop himself from taking the nipple closest to him, in his mouth. Enjoying the breathy sigh it earns him, along with the hand that brushes through his hair. He makes sure to drag his teeth against it, before pulling away. His left hand that had been grasping her hip, moves to her lower stomach, pressing her lower half into the bed. 

“Can’t have you chipping one of my teeth.” He tells her, with a wink, when she makes a noise. He resists the urge to immediately bury his face in her, he wanted so badly to taste her, to make her come apart on his tongue. But, he wasn’t willing to do that until she was practically begging for it. 

He nudges at her legs, making them part so he can lay in between them. His left arm thanking him for it, the position easier on him to hold her down. He starts pressing kisses to every inch of the inside of her thighs and the closer he gets to where she wants him, he bites lightly. When he nips at a spot on her right thigh that puts him close enough to her that he can smell her, she moans. The hands in his hair stilling. 

Looking up at her, he’s surprised to see her eyes screwed shut, chest moving quicker. Taking his hand off her stomach, he moves up slightly. “You okay?” His voice soft, softer than it normally is.   
She nods quickly, opening her eyes. “I’m good, just really overwhelmed.”   
He frowns at that, he had barely touched her, and while biting did tend to get her off, she never got like this from just that. “Want to take a break?”   
The shake of her head is instant, “No, I just I forgot how much I liked having someone teases me like that.”   
“Your thighs are sensitive, aren't they?”   
She nods, catching her bottom lip in between her teeth. It was something only one person in her whole sex life had known until now.   
He hums, propping himself up better on his forearms. A few things starting to dance in his mind with what he could with that new information. “Scoot up, a bit.”   
She almost moves up to far, but his hands that quickly grip her hips, stop her. “Just stay right there.” Pressing a kiss to the inside of her left thigh, he looks at her. “I know you like pulling my hair, but I want your hands to either be gripping the headboard or the sheets.” 

Y/N watches with hooded eyes, as he presses another kiss to her skin. A whimper leaves her as he starts sucking a mark onto her right inner thigh. Her hands fisting the sheets as he leaves multiple marks on her thighs. After every mark, he nips at it before pressing a kiss to them. 

When he moves his head to leave more marks on her left thigh, the tip of his nose brushes against her clit, and it makes her moan. He freezes at that, she wasn’t begging yet, but she kept letting out little whimpers that seemed to add years to his life and made him sure that he was probably going to end up cumming in his pants. 

“Fuck it.” He mutters, making her go to say something, only for a moan to leave her when he licks at her clit.  
“Kells.” She breathes, as he drags his teeth against the bud, her hips trying to jerk up to follow his mouth when he pulls away. 

He continues to go back and forth from biting at her inner thighs to licking at her clit. She can never tell what he’s going to do. Her hands clutch at the sheets, a moan leaving her, when he moves so her thighs are practically resting on his forearms, pushing her legs so far apart that every bit of her is exposed to his greedy eyes.


	23. Coffee and Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics AU

Y/N stills, her hand on the door knob. She takes a deep breath and the familiar combined smell of Jasmine and Coffee enters her nose. She has to stop herself from cursing, knowing that he would hear her. Taking another breath, she puts a practiced smile on her face, before turning the knob and walking inside of her apartment. 

“Hello.” She says, barely glancing at the tall male who’s sitting at her kitchen counter. Putting her keys back into her bag, she grabs her laptop as she does.   
“You left this morning.”   
Her shoulders fall slightly, she should’ve known Colson would cut to the chase. “I had a final.” She lies, smoothly, placing the laptop on the sofa.   
There’s a squeak from the barstool when he gets up. “You left at five in the morning. You didn’t have your last final until nine.”   
The usual spark of excitement from him knowing her schedule is replaced with dread. “I didn’t want to worry about traffic, and I needed to come back to my apartment for my laptop. I had to leave early.” The lies keep piling on, even with the last sentence being true. She meets his eyes finally, her body still turned towards the door, as if she’s ready to run at any moment.   
Noticing her demeanor, he steps back slightly, putting more space in between them. Despite the hurt and confused feelings he has due to her leaving him without an explanation, he didn’t want the omega to feel cornered. “What’s the real reason?”   
She gives up on lying, pulling the scarf off her neck. “Maybe because of this.” 

The large mating bite sits on the left side of her neck, nearly taking over the whole side. It’s only as she lets him see the bite, that she stares at the similar one on his own neck. While she had hid hers, he was wearing his proudly, letting it be known that he was claimed. The hurt feeling grows as he realizes she had hid the mark all day, not wanting people to know. 

“You don’t want me.” It’s not even a question for him, he lays it out how he sees it.   
She’s quick to react, shaking her head, while stepping closer to him. “No, god no, Colson. That’s not why.” She leaves a foot between them, letting him make the next move.   
He’s quick to draw her into his arms, burying his face into her neck, nosing at the mark. “Then why? Why did you leave? Why did you hide it?”   
Y/N rubs circles on his back, while her other hand combs through his hair. “Mating with someone is a lot. I couldn’t be in the house with you, when you woke up remembered what happened and maybe would regret it.” He wants to protest, but stays quiet. “We aren’t together, we’re friends that fell into bed together for two days straight because you triggered my heat and I triggered your rut. And somewhere in those delirious forty-eight hours we mated. We kind of fucked up.”   
Colson frowns at the last part, despite knowing that it’s true. “I don’t regret it.” He states the obvious as he stands up straight, but keeps his arms around her. “And I know we fucked up, even though we are compatible, we shouldn’t of mated before trying to be in a relationship.”   
She stares at the tall man in front of her, a little stunned at the confession. She wants to laugh and say he doesn’t mean it, but Y/N knows that he doesn’t say shit he doesn’t mean. “Colson,” He presses her closer to him at the sound of his name escaping her lips. Before she can say anything else her phone rings, making her pull away from him. 

She turns away from him, heart beating rapidly. Answering her phone, she takes in a shaky breath. “Hello?”   
“Hey! How are you?”   
She smiles at the sound of her uncles voice, ignoring the eyes that burning into her back. “Joe, I’m good. What about you?”   
She can nearly hear the shrug, he gives. “I’m alright, the kids and Heather are gone so I have the house to myself and I was thinking that we could go to dinner to celebrate you finishing up college.”   
Y/N laughs, “I finished my finals, I still haven’t graduated.”   
“I know, but you’re pretty much there. So, what do you say?”   
“Yeah, that sounds good. You can pick the place and I’ll meet you there.”   
“Awesome, I’ll text you and lets say we meet at like five?”   
“Five’s good. I’ll see you later, Joe.”   
“Later!” He says, before hanging up.

Y/N turns back to face Colson, an awkward smile on her face. “Sorry.”   
He shrugs, not sure if the jealousy he’s feeling is okay. “You have dinner plans now?”   
She nods, “Yeah, my uncle.”   
He relaxes at the answer, chest loosening. “Are you going to wear the scarf when you see him?”   
“No, he’ll be able to guess even without seeing it.”   
He nods, tucking his hands into his pockets. Her scent had changed to have the added smell of coffee, signaling that despite the awkwardness and her somewhat aversion to their mating, that she had accepted it just like him. “It won’t be a problem right, since I haven’t met anyone and we haven’t been dating?”   
“It might be a little weird, but I doubt it, he’ll just straight up talk about it, he doesn’t bullshit.” She glances at the mark she left. “How’s that going to go down the guys?”   
He chuckles, “I have no idea. We all thought until recently that I would be the last to get mated.”   
She doesn’t bother asking why it was only until recently, she knew why and it wasn’t like her to play dumb. 

She starts moving towards her bedroom, catching the time of three on her coffee maker. “C’mon, we can talk about this while I shower and get dressed. It’s not convenient, but we need to talk about it now.”  
He follows after her, sitting on the toilet lid, when she points at it. When she starts to strip in front of him, he doesn’t bother trying to look away, his eyes trailing over the hickeys he had left on her, and the hand shaped bruises on her hips. Not even thinking his hand reaches out and lightly brushes the one on the right. “I didn’t even realize I was gripping that hard.” He mutters.   
“I don’t mind some bruises” She tells him before hopping into the shower. 

He waits for the water to start before he talks. “Tours starting soon and we won’t be able to go more than a week without seeing each other.”   
“I know.”   
He clears his throat, sitting up straighter. “So, I was thinking since you don’t have a job anymore and you have a passport.” He ignores the fuck that leaves her mouth. “Ray left since his wife had another kid, we need a new person to run the merch table, you’re good with people, why don’t you take over?”   
“That’s a lot of imbalance.”   
He frowns, “Not really.”   
“You’re my boss and my alpha if I take this job, that’s a lot of imbalance.” She tells him.   
He pulls back the shower curtain, poking his head in. “I wouldn’t really be your boss and we’re equals, I’m not part of the whole omegas are lesser crap.”   
She nods, waiting for him to pull his head back before she starts washing her body. “I know, but I’ll have to think about it.”   
“Alright, and maybe after we go on a date tomorrow you could give me an answer?”   
“I’m going on a date with you tomorrow?”   
“Mhmm.”   
She covers her smile with a hand, even though he can’t see her through the shower curtain. “Alright.”


End file.
